


Couronne de l'Amour

by Makii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Medieval, Medieval AU, Probably Future Kinky Time, Smut, i'll add more tags as i go along, not historically accurate at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makii/pseuds/Makii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, stoic and apathetic, is heir to the crown of France. Mikasa, bearing the same dull emptiness, is a daughter of Germany and Levi's betrothed.<br/>However, when Mikasa and her company of men and women arrive at the Tuileries Palace, it's not his beautiful bride-to-be that Levi notices, but her bastard brother, Eren.<br/>As Eren's youth and enthusiasm breaks through the barriers of Levi's stone heart, enemies threaten the barriers of France's security. Will their love prevail the dangers of their time, or will it only plunge their countries into war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've got a secret, it's on the tip of my tongue, it's on the back of my lungs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is getting ready in his bedroom when the German's arrive. With them is Princess Mikasa, his bride-to-be, and her half-brother, Eren.   
> Unfortunately, Levi, Prince of France, is much more taken in with Eren than his own fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Medieval AU, I hope you will enjoy it! Please feel free to critique the work and give me suggestions.
> 
>  **Vocabulary**  
>  Hose: tight pants.   
> Mummer: actor, also used to refer to other types of performers   
> Regent: one acting in place of the king while he is absent or incapacitated   
> Comely: attractive  
> Tempête: French for storm, tempest

The eye of Hyperion, glowing in burning radiance that illuminated the lands, was staring intensely from its highest point in the blanched sky and shining its light in through the windows of Levi's bedchamber. He stood beside his bed as his squire assisted him in dressing. Given that the Tuileries Palace was awaiting the arrival of significantly important guests, the prince was expected to dress for the occasion. This was only strengthened by the fact that his father, the king, was not even in France. Thus, the task of welcoming the Germans to the royal palace fell upon his son. 

However, stubborn as he was, Levi would not allow his father's men to transform him into a prideful peacock, prancing about in expensive garments of flash colours. He refused to put on any sort of show to please his future bride and her company. Leave that to the mummers. Instead, he chose a hose of dark grey. His tunic was blue, once royal in shade but now faded to a dull colour. That, along with the golden buckles holding his black doublet closed, combined to form the colours of the French arms.

After completing his appearance with a belt and scabbard to hold his elegant sword, he took a seat by the looking glass hanging on the wall, beside a washing basin. As his squire, Franz, gently glided a silver razor along his stubble-clad jaw, a knock sounded from the large, wooden doors of his room. 

"Enter!" Levi called out in a strong voice as the dark hairs were cleanly shaven from his face. 

Distantly, he heard the faint groaning of the heavy doors being opened and the quiet footsteps of a single man walking inside. The peripheral vision of the heir's stormy, grey eyes recognized a mere servant boy clothed in brown approaching him. He bowed and cleared his voice. 

"My Prince, the German company has arrived. They await your presence in the throne room, along with the Lord Regent," he said in quiet voice.

"Tell them I will greet them shortly," he responded in a placid voice and dismissed the nameless servant with a wave of his hand. The boy bowed once more and left the room in a quiet respect. It was not long before Levi's squire completed shaving his face, revealing the naturally pale skin of his visage. 

Franz was a young man tall in stature, even more so standing beside the short prince who surpassed him in age. The squire, a son of highly noble blood, was not comely nor ugly with his rounded nose and short, dark hair. He was calm and amiable enough, but far too boring for Levi's tastes. However, it had been the king's decision to assign him as squire to the prince as a gift to Franz's father, and Levi was not one to argue with the king. Of course, the king was in the right to assign a squire of little interest to his son. 

Had his squire been more fair to gaze upon, Levi would find himself struggling to control his own vilified desires and rumours would have been born. The people of France would hardly be accepting and supportive of their future king having preferences that were less than traditional. 

Not that this stopped Levi in his inappropriate adventures with his friends of masculine identity. It just made him more cautious, more subtle. It would, indeed, be rather difficult to hide one's intimate relations with one's own squire. 

"Very well, Franz. Time to meet my future wife," he said in a tired voice, evidently not enthusiastic about his arranged betrothal. Not that the prince was surprised, of course. He completely understood the depths of his duty to his family, and to his country. But he was unhappy about it, all the same. 

At a sluggish pace he walked down the tall halls of the palace, down a set of marble stairs and around corners, and through the greatly embellished archway into the throne room. He stepped down the path marked by the parting of the crowd, ignoring the bows and curtsies that followed him like a swarm of locusts as he passed, and towards the throne.

It was an elegant seating, adorned with golden decorations and crimson felt. However, Levi did not take a seat there. Instead, he stood beside a tall man with long, black hair at the foot of the elevated throne-platform. The man, by name of Kenny, was his father's brother and was ruling the lands whilst the king was away on business with the English. 

Kenny would have made a better mummer than a temporary ruler. He was an artist and his materials were lies and façades of false kindness and compassion. He was a Russian doll of different roles, but deep inside he was a cruel man unworthy of his royal bloodline. He shamed the Rivaille family in secrets, secrets that Levi had discovered. He had no choice but to lock away those secrets when Kenny threatened to expose Levi's. The Rivaille family was old, but tenuous in love. 

Levi stood before the crowd of Germans and French alike, his stoic expression sweeping along the people until he found a blonde boy stepping forward. He bowed before speaking in a high-pitched voice befitting of a small and young male. 

"Prince Levi, I have the honour of presenting Lady Mikasa of the royal Ackerman family. With her are the noble ladies-in-waiting Annie Leonhart, Sasha Braus, Christa Lenz, and Mina Carolina, several guards, soldiers, advisors, tutors, and servants of her father, the king's, choosing, and her half brother, Eren Jaeger." 

The company introduced bowed with respect to Levi, but their faces existed to blind eyes. At the final introduction, Levi's clouded gaze fell upon the boy named Eren Jaeger. He had heard plenty about this boy. The German king's beloved bastard boy, raised in the royal court along with his true-born daughter. They were inseparable, apparently. What Levi had not learned was how beautiful this bastard was.

If Aphrodite and Apollo themselves had a child, it could not possibly match the divine allure contained in the figure several steps away from him. Eren was tall and slender, but seemingly built. His complexion was deliciously tanned to a bronze hue. Dark brown hair framed his slightly pointed face. This was all very pleasant, but it was Eren's eyes that truly mesmerized Levi. They were a sparkling sea-green and shaped so innocently round, but burned with what appeared to be a natural rage and passion. His eyes were sensual without meaning to.

This boy was going to cause many problems for Levi.

Clearing his throat and forcing himself to look away from his fiancée's kin, he allowed his gaze to fall upon Mikasa. She was pretty for a woman, with her dark hair and eyes and porcelain skin. She looked more like her future husband than she did her own brother. 

_She shall give be beautiful daughters and handsome sons,_ Levi thought to himself.

"Lady Mikasa, tales of your beauty are just out of reach of the truth. It is truly mine own honour to greet and welcome you and your people. Know that you and your people shall live in the greatest comfort that my humble house can provide. My father, the king of France, has left with great reluctance to handle our alliance with England, as you have certainly been informed. However, we shall wed the moment he returns, and with it, an alliance of our country shall be born," Levi spoke in the common courtesies expected of a Dauphin as he approached the princess. She extended a hand and he bowed to chastely kiss it's soft skin. As he spoke, a man his father had hired translated the words into German for the foreigners.

As future man and wife, both were learning each other's languages, but it was a slow process for Levi. Mikasa, however, seemed to be skilled in the learning of languages. 

"Your kindness is deeply appreciated and remembered, Your Grace. My people thank you for your hospitality. Know that my family and my country are dearly excited for our marriage, and for our alliance," her words were sweet as the cinnamon cakes that Levi adored, but her tone was tasteless. It was clear to Levi that she felt similarly about this betrothal as he did. He wondered how the bastard felt about his sister's future marriage. 

"I would not have it any other way, my lady. Servants will show you and your men to your chambers and will serve to your ever need and desire," Levi said gruffly.

There was only another fleeting moment of courtesy to exist between the companies. Levi speaking with Mikasa's closest advisers and commanding officers, Kenny extending his lying, sugar-coated kindness, and so forth. Soon enough, the dark-haired prince was watching his dark-haired princess, and her lovely brother, follow French servants to their chambers along with the German company. After they had vanished, the remaining French court attendants left as well, free of their legal obligations to the crown. 

Levi, too, was free to do as he pleased now that the formalities had been settled. Or whom he pleased. 

He informed Kenny that he was going for a ride into town and might not be returning until the morrow. Kenny masked his sly knowing look with a friendly promise to look after the palace. Ignoring an influx of burning irritation that Levi seemed to experience whenever he stood in his uncle's presence, he turned on his heels and called for Franz to saddle his horse. 

After returning to his chambers to gather some materials into a small satchel, Levi made his way down to the stables where Franz was waiting beside his horse. Levi tied the satchel to the saddle and mounted gracefully, despite how tall his horse was. The animal was the epitome of equestrian grace and power, with it's elegant structure and corded muscles. He was named Tempête for the stormy grey dapples coating his body.

"Your duties for the day are finished, Franz," Levi stated, glancing lazily at the tall man from his mount. 

With that, the grey-eyed prince urged his stallion into a generous canter away from the squire. There was a handsome and healthy village only a short ride away, and it was not long before Levi was guiding his horse down the main street. He halted at the front of a large establishment, adorned with beautiful statues and thriving gardens. A young man stood at the gates and opened it for Levi, who had drawn a hood over his famous face. Sliding from the saddle, Levi snatched his bag and handed the reins to the stable boy, whom he recognized from his many trips to that particular building. 

"Some fresh oats," he requested, handing the boy a silvers before watching him lead the horse towards the stables. Levi himself jogged up the steps of the building and pushed his way inside. 

He was greeted by sounds of laughter and song, a strongly familiar sound to his ears. He had walked into what appeared to be a tavern, but it held a far different purpose than that. A woman approached him and they recognized each other. She smiled and reached out her arm, which he linked with his. They walked towards the back and down a long hallway.

"My Prince, your absence has been a keen sting in my heart for too long," she said with a twinkle in her dark brown eyes. 

"A prince's duties never seem to end, Lady Hanji," Levi responded to the foreigner.

"Hogswash! You ought to visit your dear old friend more often, or I might get offended." 

Hanji Zoe was by far the most eccentric woman that Levi had ever encountered, and he had encountered her long ago. She was beautiful in her own way, with her messy auburn hair and masculine clothes. Her ferocity and intelligence had drawn Levi in, and he had grown quite fond of her, despite her loud voice.

"You'll move on, I'm sure. Is our mutual friend about?" he questioned, unable to withstand common conversation.

"If your coin is," Hanji piped up. Levi handed her a small coin purse, which she shook to hear the jingling of coins inside. 

"Send some wine and food up as well, later on," Levi said, as he halted in front of a door. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. 

"So soon to get rid of me, Levi. How impolite. Well he is in there, as usual. Had some servants bathe him recently, so he will be clean, as you like. I'll send some food up in an hour or so," Hanji said before kissing Levi's cheek and scampering away. With that, Levi pushed his way into the room and closed the door behind him. The bedchamber was humble, but pleasant enough for the prince.

Sleeping on the bed was the naked figure of a man with dark hair and a growing stubble on his chin. Levi tugged off his cloak and hung it over the chair by the small desk, along with his belt and scabbard, before he silently stepped towards the bed. He leaned over it, propping himself up with his hands on the covers, and chastely kissed his way along the slumbering man's cheek and jaw. 

"Djel? My beautiful boy, wake up," Levi said with affection. He watched as the man's pale eyes fluttered open and met his gaze. 

"My prince," he said in a groggy voice, grinning. "My brave prince returns. I had feared you had forgotten me." 

Levi chuckled softly as he climbed onto the bed beside Djel, who was sitting up and leaning to kiss at Levi's lips. "Never, sweetling. I could ever forget you." 

"Good," Djel said in a suddenly rough, low voice. "You know, I missed you an awful lot, Levi." 

"Oh?" Levi said in false surprise. "I don't suppose you would be so inclined as to show me in what manner?" 

With that, Djel began kissing the older man feverishly, hungrily, groaning whenever Levi nibbled at his lips. As the prince dominated the kiss, the naked harlot fumbled with the buckles of his paramour's tunic until he was able to tug the offending fabric off. Then he pulled away and pushed Levi down onto the bed, peppering wet kissed down his chest until he reached the beginning of the hose. 

Looking upwards at his prince with lusty eyes he began tugging the fabric off of his hips until Levi was as naked as his lover. As he plunged his length into the younger man's eager mouth, he stared down as lust began to swallow his grey irises in darkness. He watch, heart racing, as the male's dark head bobbed up and down between his thighs. His member grew harder and harder until it was throbbing and aching for release. It had been some time. 

It took what seemed to be a few long minutes before Levi was spilling his milky seed into the boy's mouth. As his vision flashed white, he saw, for a moment, a blink of green eyes and bronze skin. It was a flickering moment, before his eyes resumed their watch of Gjel's pale eyes and pale skin. 

Unsatisfied, Levi tugged the young man back up and once more claimed his lips.


	2. Sleep is for the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren did not sleep well, no indeed. Too unfamiliar surroundings, and too many thoughts of a certain handsome prince.  
> After eating breakfast with his sister and sparring with a knightly friend, Eren is invited to ride with the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Vocabulary**  
>  Jape: a joke

Germany's bastard had not slept well, no indeed. 

There were a number of factors that could be attributed to this terribly unfortunate detail.

He had spent hour upon hour tossing and turning atop the bed in his temporary bedchamber, in the French château. He had just gotten used to sleeping in the carriage, or in villages, or on the side of the road, when they had arrived. The sights and surroundings were strange. The scent of the fabrics was unfamiliar in a sweet way, whereas Eren was accustomed to aromas of the bitter persuasion. And it was hot, far too hot. His father's grand castle had been in northern Germany, and as they travelled south it had gotten warmer and warmer. Summer was upon them, and Eren was entirely unhappy about it. 

Of course, there was another reason for the 19-year-old's heavily-despised sleep deprivation.

The goddamn prince of France. Eren had not missed how attractive his sister's future husband was. Perhaps he was not handsome in a traditional sense, with his cold appearance and short stature. But he had the most intense, dark eyes that sent Eren's blood rushing towards a southern region of his anatomy. The slope of his nose was elegant, the point of his distinctive cheekbone and the small bulge of his sculpted jaw had completely taken Eren in.

Evidently, Eren could not allow himself to indulge in whichever fantasies manifested within his youthful, hot-blooded mind. There was far too much weighing on this alliance, the one that would be born of a marriage. It did not stop the images from pouring into his thoughts when he was alone in his chamber.

His imagination ran wild, as he did. Portraits were painted is mind. Of the prince holding him down against this bed that provided little comfort to him. Of hands gripping his hips tightly enough to leave bruising fingerprints. Of lips and teeth attacking his skin. 

He was a man grown, but a young man whose mind was controlled my desire and lust. These unacceptable fantasies would have to be enough to sate the young man. It would not be too long before Mikasa was married to Levi, and Eren would be able to return to his home country and forget all about the man who was so far out of his reach. He could find others to please him, he had the gold for it.

For now, he would need to pleasure himself to thoughts of writhing bodies and shrieking moans. 

 

=====

 

Unsurprisingly, Eren rose from the bed the moment the lights of dawn peaked through the windows and kissed his bronze skin. It took but a fleeting moment for him to slide into a black hose and dark green tunic before he was briskly walking down the heavily adorned halls. These French people were very eager to display their wealth with murals on the ceilings and statues by the many windows. 

The vanity irritated the young bastard, but the art pleased his sparkling, sea-green eyes.

With only the sound of his leather boots scuffling along the tiled floors to accompany him, Eren found his way to his sister's bedchamber and gently rapped his knuckles against the hard surface of the doors. A solid voice came from within the room, telling him to enter, and he did. 

Inside, he spotted Mikasa lying on the bed wearing a thin sleeping robe. It would be terribly improper for most people to see her in this state, but he was incredibly close with his half-sister. Beside her sat a fully dressed blonde woman. Annie, one of her closest friends and ladies-in-waiting. 

It was hardly difficult to see why the two had forged such a close bond. Both maintained an intense expression of cool indifference regarding nearly all matters. And they were strong, inside and out. Both had demanded to be taught to fight when they were young, and after a great deal of persuasion, the king had agreed to have the Thane tutor them in swordplay, alongside Eren. Though he would deny it with his every breath, the two girls were truthfully more skilled than Eren. Where he was strong and courageous, they were swift and strategic. Their thoughts often seemed to surpass his strength.

"Good morning, Eren. Did you also have troubles sleeping?" Mikasa questioned as her brother closed the door behind himself and approached the bed. 

"Morning, sweet sister. Morning, Lady Annie," Eren greeted casually as he sat down on the bed. "Yes, it's far too warm for my liking. And my bed smells funny."

"Always quick to complain," his sister remarked, while her friend remained silent.

The bastard scoffed. "Only when there are things to complain about." 

"Lady Annie and I were just about to break our fasts. Shall I order food for you as well?" Mikasa asked. 

Eren nodded. "I am eager to have a taste for French cuisine.

Mikasa then turned to a common serving girl and spoke in French dialect. 

"Oui, tout de suite," the brown-haired girl said. She then displayed a curtsy and scurried out of the room, presumably to retrieve their morning meal. 

Whilst waiting for the girl to return, the trio were able to privately discuss their arrival

"These French are far too vain. We are surrounded by peacocks, strutting about with their stupid heads in the air looking down their noses upon us," Annie was saying with a tone of great disdain as her pale blue eyes narrowed in irritation. "And they look the sort to limit women. If the bloody prince won't allow me to practice my sword, I'll give his frowning face a crimson smile from ear to ear, no matter who his father is." 

"Careful, dear," Mikasa warned softly. "That's my future husband you're talking about. Fear not, I'll make my plans and desires known to him. I don't care if he's going to be a king. I'm going to be his queen, and I'll be damned if he doesn't listen to me." 

Eren couldn't repress a small chuckle of wonder as he observed the two ladies, not doubting the severity of their words and expectations. "He's going to have his hands full with you, sister." 

"Good. Even princes need to be put in place from time to time," Annie said bitterly.

"Still, he could have been worse," Eren said knowingly. 

Nodding, Mikasa said, "Yes, of course. He was courteous, that was all. He could have been annoying. I know so little about him, though. Eren, you'll do me a favour, won't you?" 

Eren raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Of course, sweet sister. Anything for you," he said sincerely. 

"I want you to speak with him, spend time with him. I want you to figure out what kind of a man he is, and tell me when you know. I need to learn so I know how to handle him," she said as her blonde friend nodded in agreement. Eren swallowed thickly at the idea of better acquainting himself with the prince.

 _Stop being a child,_ Eren thought to himself, bitterly. _You're a man grown. You can handle a pretty face._

"Yes, of course, Mikasa. I'll report to you my learnings whenever I can." 

"Thank you, Eren. It means a great deal to me. I can always count on you." 

It was at that moment that the serving girl returned, with two boys at her sides. All of them carried great trays of food that were set before them on a small table that was moved to the side of the bed. Presented to them was a table of generally foreign food.

There was pochee, which was poached eggs with custard sauce. Rissoles, meat pies of pork. Frumenty, an odd porridge. Crusterolles, a fried type of cracker. There was also fruit tarts and, Eren's favourite, a fine vintage wine from France's many vineyards. The food, while unfamiliar, was satisfying. The wine was sour and strong, very strong, which was exactly to the Germans' likings. 

 

=====

 

After breaking his nightly fast with his sister and her friend, Eren headed to the courtyard. The morning was still young, and few people occupied the space. The area was pleasant, with great centaurs poised in the air, spewing clear water from their mouths. The gardens were full of blooming, colourful flowers. Eren only waited for a few minutes, admiring the views and stroking a well-groomed dog that had wandered towards him, before a short man approached him and called his name. 

Turning, Eren broke into a grin. "Ser Connie! I see that you received my invitation for a morning spar?" 

"Indeed. And I could not miss a chance to watch you fall on your arse from my superior swordsmanship," his friend said, unsheathing his sword. His brownish hair was cut so short that he almost appeared bald. 

"Ser, I think perhaps you have no woken yet, and are still dreaming!" Eren chortled, unsheathing his own sword and stepping towards the shorter male.

In only a few short seconds, the two men swallowed up the distance between them and then their swords were kissing with a ringing scream. With parries and feints and lunging thrusts, the two males fought until beads of sweat were rolling down their foreheads and until their muscles were aching from the hits. Both had wounds, but so tenuous were they that they nearly went unnoticed. Eren had yielded twice, and Connie thrice, and now they stood before each other, breathing heavily and making japes about each other's skills. Until an uninspiring voice swam through the clear atmosphere.

"Well, I suppose you're not terrible." 

Connie looked behind Eren, who followed the gaze quickly and saw the short stature of Prince Levi standing in the archway that led back into the castle. Instantly, the two younger males sheathed their swords and bowed. 

"Greetings, Your Grace. I hope our spar entertained you," Eren said politely, gazing up at the regal man who stepped down the few stairs in lazy strides. Just the site of his low-lidded, icy gaze and pursed, thin lips was enough for Eren's mouth to dry and for his palms to grow sweaty. He cursed himself for thinking with... well, not his brain.

"Indeed it did, Lord Eren," he said in a breezy voice. 

"I am no lord, Your Grace. Only a bastard." 

"D'accord , bâtard. Walk with me?" the older man questioned as he stepped beside the duo. Connie took that as his cue to leave, and did just that, leaving Eren all alone with the prince. 

"If it please Your Grace," Eren said, his voice wavering only slightly as he fell into step with Levi, walking down the stone path down the courtyard. It was entirely nerve-racking to be alone with the man that had fuelled his youthful, lusty mind all night long. To be so close to him. Eren licked his lips.

"Do you ride?" Levi asked. 

"Yes, Your Grace. It's a favourite past time of mine." 

"Excellent. I'll have my squire saddle our horses. I intend you show you the beautiful lands that will someday belong to me."

"Very well, Your Grace," Eren said quietly. He recalled Mikasa's words and glanced sideways to the prince, inspecting him. "Might I inquire as to why, though?"

"Why I'm inviting you to a ride? I'll be blunt with you, Eren. Through you, I hope to learn more about your sister, the princess. It's not entirely abnormal, is it? Wishing to learn about one's future spouse. I suppose you could say I am merely curious," the prince stated calmly as they stepped down the cobbled stones towards the stables. 

"It's a sensible sentiment, Your Grace. You're not happy about the match, though, are you?"

"Well, it's rather difficult to be happy about marrying a stranger. It could be worse though," Levi said, obliviously echoing Mikasa's thoughts. "Your sister is beautiful and with her, comes the strength of a country. What is she like?" 

"She... She's very different, Your Grace. My sister is strong. Stronger than most women. She's also clever, cleverer than you'll ever know. She's a wild horse, and instead of taming her, you'd do best to ride with her," Eren said thoughtfully.

"I see. She sounds interesting, which is better than boring. I thank you for your advice, Eren."

"It is my pleasure, Your Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
>  Oui, tout de suite: Yes, right away  
> D'accord, bâtard: Very well/Okay, bastard


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, so I haven't updated in a few days and that's because my computer doesn't work.   
Hopefully it will be fixed soon, and I'll have a new chapter for you soon enough! After editing the first two, of course.   
Thank you for your patience.


End file.
